


scraping the skies with our fingertips

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: The common room is hushed into silence as they have their very public kiss, their very swoony kiss, with everyone noting the way Harry’s hands twist in Ginny’s hair, the way she’s on her tip-toes, dirty uniform pressed up against him, the way that this looks nothing like a first kiss going by the way they seem to know each other so deeply already —Hey, they’re not staring. This is a public place and they’re two of their most popular peers, of course everyone is going to look.how harry and ginny’s relationship might have been viewed by the rest of the school
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 267





	scraping the skies with our fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> bc my very favourite fics are outsider povs. 
> 
> i wrote this very quickly and posting it very quickly and i haven't this in so long
> 
> title is from plans by oh wonder!!

  
  


Harry kisses Ginny and immediately sets fire to the gossip mill. 

The common room is hushed into silence as they have their very public kiss, their very _swoony_ kiss, with everyone noting the way Harry’s hands twist in Ginny’s hair, the way she’s on her tip-toes, dirty uniform pressed up against him, the way that this looks nothing like a first kiss going by the way they seem to know each other so deeply already —

Hey, they’re not staring. This is a public place and they’re two of their most popular peers, of course everyone is going to look. 

There’s a war going on, they need this sudden and lovely and _hot_ distraction. 

After God knows how long, they break apart, grinning at each other, and, following a glance around the room, they leave.

The room bursts into _can you believe_ and _i thought they’d been going out for ages_ and _bad luck mate_ and _i don’t know who i’m more jealous of_ and 

Lavender and Parvati spot Ron and Hermione across the room and head over, this new development hovering outwith their own awkward romantic history. They drop into seats beside them and immediately lean in as Hermione continues to berate Ron --

“They don’t need your _permission,_ ” she says.

“My best mate and my sister,” Ron protests weakly.

“Ron. If this wasn’t the way you’d found out, would you not be happy for them?” Parvati butts in, rolling her eyes with Hermione. When he nods she sighs. “So there. Be nice.” 

And now Lavender sighs, drops her chin on her hand. “Well I thought it was very romantic. Who knew Harry had it in him, you know, after the way he treated you, Pav -- and Cho Chang.”

“I wonder how Dean feels,” Hermione muses, looking around.

Lavender snorts. “Oh he’s fine,” and Parvati remembers the week before when they had walked in on Dean and Seamus making full use of an empty passageway. 

But back to the matter at hand.

  
  


.

  
  


So HarryandGinny, their names running newly together, make their way down to the grounds, pausing on their way to duck in and kiss against the wall, beaming giddily, before hurrying on, desperate for a patch of grass and for a chance to talk. 

They’re almost outside when Harry pulls at Ginny’s sleeve, dragging her into an alcove off the Entrance Hall, and pressing her beside a suit of armour, already addicted to the feel of her mouth on his and the way her hands slide across his chest, his shoulders.

What he doesn’t catch is the group of fourth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who had taken their time making their way back inside after the match and who happen to pass through the Entrance Hall. 

They’re not _spying_ , they’re not _eavesdropping_ , this is a public place and they just happened to walk past the most famous boy in school and the most sought after girl, getting, well -- getting acquainted. 

And that’s how it seeps into common rooms across the castle.

  
  


.

  
  


Harry has gone from baby saviour to heir of slytherin to troublemaker to liar to chosen one within the space of six short years, add in the fact that he’s tall and quick and Quidditch Captain, and he’s never been more fanciable.

Ginny is known widely as being the coolest person at Hogwarts, and no that’s not hyperbolic. Who else has survived numerous traumas and is funny and charming and attractive and a Quidditch star to boot?

Of _course_ there’s going to be rumours about tattooed chests and how far they’ve gone and what Ginny’s six brothers think.

  
  


.

  
  


(When nervous souls have been pushed into asking these questions within earshot of HarryandGinny they’re given the answers of a: none of your business, b: none of your business, and c: are you joking? as if they have any say in who she dates)

  
  


.

  
  


Students think that teachers are oblivious to gossip and sometimes, Merlin, they wish they were. But of course they know who’s going out with who, who hexed who, who fancies who.

And the big new couple that has everyone whispering and giggling and craning their necks at meal times. 

They would remind them they have bigger things to think about that the fact that Harry Potter has just put his arm around Ginny Weasley’s shoulders or that she’s kissed his cheek, but they’re in the middle of a war that’s hard to forget, and this is something that doesn’t fill everyone with dread.

And, oh, they’ve never seen either of them so happy. 

McGonagall doesn’t think she’s ever seen Harry smile more. 

Is it unethical to award Ginny 20 points for a simple correct answer for being the reason?

  
  


.

  
  


(She’s been here long enough; she can get away with it. When Ginny blinks in surprise at the disproportional points McGonagall tells her sharply to get her eyes on the kitten she’s supposed to be transfiguring.)

  
  


.

  
  


Following their very public kiss, they don’t draw attention to themselves too much past their held hands and general glow of happiness. They sit practically on each other’s lap in the Great Hall, if you happen to stroll by the Great Lake, you might find them under a tree, likewise if you go anywhere near any of the alcoves on the sixth or seventh floors after curfew, and they both may be a little distracted in class, but apart from that, they really don’t realise the effect they’ve had on the general population.

It’s their common room who is privy to anything more. So used to seeing their chosen one wearily discussing things they couldn’t even imagine with Ron and Hermione, so used to seeing him tired and angry and weighed down, it’s a pleasant surprise when, in the rare evenings they’re in common room, and not sneaking off to make use of abandoned passageways, he can be found in a corner in one of three positions: Ginny in his lap, head on his shoulder; his head in Ginny’s lap, her hands gentle on his face; both lying down -- in all scenarios their heads are close together, spilling secrets and confessions and jokes that everyone around is desperate to overhear. 

But whenever anyone happens to wander close to them they find a strange muffled buzzing in their ears.

  
  


.

  
  


Hermione has been Harry’s friend for six years, Ginny’s for five, and, like many, she’s never seen either of them as content as they are now, leaning against each other, their limbs tangled together, laughing at something Ron has said. She watches as Ginny tips her head, murmurs something in Harry’s ear, and her delighted laugh at his whispered reply, his hand resting on the crook of her knee. 

Obviously Hermione saw this coming, from even back in fifth year when Harry saw Ginny as an equal, from when Ginny would stop blushing around him and get her own boyfriends (no, not to make him jealous, Hermione), to this year when she could hardly believe her eyes at the summer that was all but a montage of them falling in love. 

But she had sat back, not interfered, not even when Ron would rant about Dean and Harry would chew at his lip and look pained, his gaze never far from Ginny; not even when Ginny would vent about Dean and his lack of understanding and that the only person who really gets what shes gone through is -- oh, shut up Hermione, is what she got in return to her _look_. 

And they made it. 

She balances her Potions essay on her knees as she leans into the armchair and turns away from the glow of Harry and Ginny, biting her lip to stop herself smiling at the _oi_ from Ron that implies, and she looks back up, and yes, they’re kissing. 

Shoogling Ron’s shoulder with her foot she tells him to leave them be.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  


One afternoon at the lake, Ginny is ‘studying for her Charms exam’ and Harry is ‘helping her study for her Charms exam’ by which she means he is distracting her by existing, when she lets out a sigh, rolls onto her back, away from her notes, and reaches out a hand to tug him over to her. He goes willingly, kissing her, his glasses squint and his fingers warm where they brush the skin under her shirt. They lie there for some amount of time, neither caring, neither worried, and when they pull back, it’s to talk about everything in their world. 

It’s a tale as old as time: they’re just two kids in the middle of a war, falling in love, and if the school wants to hold their hearts in their hands, then let them. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
